


Green eyed monster

by xJane



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: Sander is finally meeting Robbe's colleagues.Only, why has Robbe never told him about a certain one of them? One that seems rather... invested in Robbe?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Green eyed monster

Sander was excited to finally meet Robbe’s colleagues. He was glad Robbe loved his part-time job at the science museum ticket booth so much. It really was a joy to wait for him to come home after shifts, rambling on about how cool the newest exhibition, which he got to explore during his break, was and how interesting his co-workers were and how much fun it was to watch the visitors be awed by the experiments. His eyes were always full of stars when he came home from work and Sander could not keep his own eyes away from it.

And now he’d get to meet these interesting colleagues Robbe always raved about. He was impatient to put faces to the names: Julie, the responsible for the ticketing booth, who usually worked the booth next to Robbe and mothered him to no end, always ushering him to take enough breaks; Fred, with degrees in too many sciences for Sander to comprehend, who always explained complicated concepts to Robbe; Stan and Alex who built most of the exhibits and occasionally let Robbe help out on quiet days; Louise, the HR responsible who always was willing to swap Robbe’s shifts when he had an exam coming up or a big project due at uni; and Marie, one of the ladies of the accounting team, who had an even bigger sweet tooth than Robbe did and apparently always had enough candy on hand to share.

Sander resolved to be on his best behaviour. He wanted to be liked by these people who meant so much to Robbe. And he wanted to spend a great night out in the company of his beautiful boyfriend.

~

The evening could not have gone any better. Robbe’s colleagues were just as nice in person as in Robbe’s stories. It was great to see how at ease Robbe was. Sander felt so happy for his boyfriend, laughing and joking around, obviously having fun. They had been sitting next to each other in the booth, Sander’s arm over Robbe’s shoulder, his hand tracing idle figures on Robbe’s back, occasionally pressing a kiss on his cheek, his neck. Julie had been teasing Robbe about it all night, but with clear warmth in her voice. Marie had given Sander a big hug when he and Robbe had arrived, saying she was beyond happy to finally meet this famous boyfriend they all heard so much of. Sander had looked inquiringly at Robbe. “Really, cutie? What have you been telling them?”, he asked, quirking his eyebrow and smirking. Much to Robbe’s embarrassment, laughter had erupted in the group, and a chorus of “Oh, he never shuts up about you, Sander!” and “It’s constantly _Sander this_ and _Sander that_ with this one, you have no idea how often he brings you up, it’s getting quite tedious, really – joking, Robbe!” had made Robbe blush prettily. Sander had just cuddled closer, glad to hear Robbe talked about him and selfishly satisfied with this new proof of how much Robbe thought about him during the day – it’s not as if his friends from the academy didn’t roll their eyes every time he brought Robbe up in conversation, either.

At some point, Fred and Alex had decided a game of pool was in order, and the others stood around the pool table watching, leisurely sipping their drinks and good-naturedly ribbing the players on missed shots. Sander had gotten a bit quiet as the evening went on, content to just watch Robbe being in his element, listening to the talk that flowed freely, resting his head on Robbe’s shoulder.

It was because of this close contact that he immediately noticed when Robbe suddenly tensed up. Not understanding, Sander lifted his head and looked concerned at his boyfriend. Robbe was focusing on the door, where a tall guy just walked in. He had black hair that came down over his shoulders and wore a black tight shirt and ripped jeans. He looked to be a couple of years older than Sander. Silently, he observed as the guy walked confidently through the packed pub and joined their small group.

“Oh, Timothy, you made it!”, exclaimed Louise.

Timothy? Sander never heard Robbe talk about any Timothy. For some reason, he felt ill at ease. The guy smiled brightly.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Louise,” he answered smugly. He hugged everybody in the group. Robbe suddenly fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, looking down at his feet. Timothy smiled again as he walked up to Robbe, pulling him into a hug, lifting him off the ground. Sander felt the hair on his neck rise. He didn’t trust this guy.

“Miss me, Robbe-bear?” Timothy said, bringing his mouth close to Robbe’s ear, as if he was whispering a secret.

Robbe shrugged.

“Timothy, this is Sander, my boyfriend.”

Was Sander just hypersensitive or did Robbe emphasize that last word? He tightened his arm around Robbe’s shoulder and extended his other hand to the guy.

“Nice to meet you.”

Timothy looked at Sander’s outstretched hand. Suddenly, it seemed like the whole group fell silent as the two young men stared at each other. After what seemed like a long minute, Timothy laughed out loud and shook Sander’s hand.

“Ditto,” he said, grinning widely. “Anybody want another drink?”

Several people piped up and Timothy started taking their orders. Sander turned to Robbe.

“Robbe? Who is that?”

“Oh,” Robbe answered, “he’s our IT responsible. Didn’t I tell you?”

He didn’t look Sander in the eye. Something didn’t add up here, Sander decided.

“Nope. Probably because you just don’t interact with him too often, yeah?”

Robbe nodded.

“Yeah, precisely! Anyway, let’s see who’s winning the game, yeah?”

He moved closer to the pool table, tugging Sander along. He intertwined their fingers and kissed Sander hard.

~

Everything had gone downhill fast.

Sander blamed it all on the smug IT guy. First, he had brought Robbe some weird cocktail, even though Robbe hadn’t asked for another drink. “Come on, little bear, you’re only this young once!”, he had said, when Robbe had pointed this out. “Or does boyfriend here,” and he had jerked his head to indicate Sander, “not allow you to have a good time with your co-workers? Hmm?” Sander had felt a flash of anger but had managed to stay silent, remembering how he had sworn to himself not to embarrass Robbe tonight. Robbe himself had smiled tightly at Timothy and had accepted the drink, although, Sander had been pleased to note, he had later put it somewhere on a table, no more than a few sips in.

Then after that, he kept touching Robbe, hugging him, pretending to pick some lint from his hair, all the time calling him “little Robbe-bear” in that arrogant voice of his.

He hated the guy. He was obviously hitting on Robbe, and judging by the looks of the others, this was not unusual. Robbe tensed up every time the other man came close, and he got jittery and grew silent, barely speaking, not looking up, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt with his free hand, the other constantly holding on to Sander - not that Sander minded, really, but tonight Robbe’s normal clinginess had reached unseen levels. He kept referring to Sander too, bringing up their last date, or showing the picture of the mural Sander had painted of Robbe right in the beginning (it had long since been painted over, but Robbe still kept the picture on his phone), or casually mentioning the trip they planned to take to the beach this summer.

At other times, Sander would have loved Robbe so obviously showing off their relationship, but for some reason, it aggravated him. It just meant that Robbe _knew_ he was being hit on, and hid behind Sander instead of just telling the other guy to fuck off. He knew he was probably being unreasonable, but he couldn’t help getting more and more upset. As he sat there, watching Timothy put his hand on Robbe’s thigh to tell him some joke, he unexpectedly felt jealousy burn through his veins. Why didn’t Robbe do something about it? Was he interested in the man? Did he just bring Sander here to look as he flirted with others? Was he planning to break up with Sander, for somebody else, somebody who didn’t have as many issues as Sander did? Suddenly Robbe’s hand burned in his. He let go, feeling it was poisonous. He scooted away from Robbe, just a few centimeters, but it was enough to be noticed both by Robbe, who tried to get some contact again, to no avail since Sander refused to even look at him, and Timothy, who smirked in satisfaction.

As the evening went on, some of the others were getting their coats to leave. Sander was tired and wanted to go home, but he didn’t bring it up, knowing that Timothy would have a sneer ready, or worse, suggest Sander go home and Robbe stay. Sander wished he could drink something stronger than a beer, but he had received some new medication a couple of days ago and he didn’t want to risk messing this up and slipping into an episode. So he suffered in silence, barely speaking, his anger simmering the whole time.

Robbe stood up.

“I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

He looked at Sander with a pleading look in his eyes, but Sander pettily chose to ignore it and sip his beer instead.

“Ok, whatever,” he managed to grind out.

He immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt in Robbe’s beautiful eyes. Fuck, as if he wasn’t in enough trouble already, no wonder his beautiful boy was interested in somebody else, he couldn’t even keep him happy for one night. He really was toxic, messing up everything good around him.

Timothy stared at Robbe as he walked off. Oh fuck, Sander thought, maybe not going with Robbe was a mistake. Any moment now, this asshole would announce he needed to pee too, and follow Robbe into some dirty bathroom stall, and – he cut off his thoughts. Robbe would never…

He was brought back to reality by a smug voice.

“Great ass that boyfriend of yours has.”

Sander’s head whipped into the direction of the voice. Timothy was whispering, looking straight at him, with an ugly sneer on his face.

“I would agree,” Sander said, trying to keep his voice level, but failing miserably, judging by the smirk that appeared on the other man’s face.

“Listen, kid, I know what I want and I don’t take no for an answer. And I want that ass we both were admiring just now. So you might as well walk away now, _boyfriend_.”

Sander saw red.

“Robbe is with me, I’m his boyfriend, he doesn’t want you, so maybe _you_ should walk away now –”

He hated how his voice trembled. Timothy laughed out loud.

“Oh, keep telling yourself that, kid. I know when somebody’s playing hard to get. You know it, I know it, and Robbe knows it – all I need to do is snap my fingers and he’ll come home with me. And I’ll have him begging for more before you even can say _boyfriend_. At least Robbe will get some good dick out of it – ”

Out of nowhere, a fist connected to Timothy’s jaw.

Time seemed to stand still. Silence hung heavy as Sander watched Timothy put his hand on his bruised face, stunned.

“Oh my god.”

Robbe started shaking violently, rubbing his knuckles.

“Oh my god, I –”

Sander was on his feet in seconds, pulling Robbe against him, both his arms around him. Robbe looked at him with big, shiny eyes.

“Sander… I shouldn’t have done that…”

“If you hadn’t, I would have.”

Robbe was clearly panicking now.

“But I have to work with him… Oh, god, how can I go back to work? I hit a colleague… Oh, no! Did Louise see that? I’ll get fired, Sander, I just know it, and then –”

“Shhh, cutie,” Sander pulled Robbe even closer, caressing his back, the other hand in his hair.

“Even if you get fired, which I don’t think you will, we’ll figure it out. The two of us, together, right?”

Robbe’s voice was watery as he replied.

“You and me, forever. Oh, Sander, I’m so sorry. He’s been like that ever since I wore my rainbow pin to work one day, and I didn’t know what to do, I kept saying I had a boyfriend, but he always laughed about that, saying that he didn’t care about that and that he always got what he wanted, and that he enjoyed the chase, he kept inviting me to his house, saying he’d show me what a good time really meant, even though I kept saying no – and I couldn’t do anything because he is a co-worker, Sander, but I don’t want anything with him or from him, Sander, please, …”

Sander kissed Robbe’s head.

“I got you. I know you wouldn’t, Robbe, I know you love me –”

“I do, I love you, Sander –”

“… but why didn’t you tell me, you wouldn’t have had to deal with a this alone – ”

Another voice cut suddenly in.

“You really shouldn’t have, Robbe!”

It was Louise, and she looked angry. Robbe whimpered and hid his face in Sander’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, Louise… I know I shouldn’t have hit him… But he was insulting Sander and I just… couldn’t…”

Louise interrupted him quickly, putting a hand to her mouth.

“Oh, no, Robbe! That’s not what I meant! I meant you shouldn’t have kept this to yourself all this time! Why didn’t you come to me, why didn’t you tell me Timothy acted inappropriately?”

Robbe looked up.

“I don’t know… I was worried you’d not want me working with you anymore…”

Louise tutted.

“Robbe, there are _laws_ to deal with this kind of stuff. You didn’t do anything wrong. Listen, we knew he fancied you, and we all noticed him flirting, but I had no idea he crossed the line. Timothy acted wrong, and he will face some disciplinary action for harassment at the workplace, Robbe.”

Robbe stared at her, unbelieving.

“He will? And you will not fire me?”

“Yes, and no.”

“And… I won’t have to deal with him at work anymore?” Robbe asked in a small voice.

“Oh, Robbe,” Louise sighed, pulling him in for a hug, “no, you won’t. Now, I think you and your boyfriend better get home, you are shaking, poor thing!”

Sander couldn’t agree more.

“Come, cutie, I have you. Let’s go home.”

~

They were lying tangled up in Robbe’s bed, Robbe’s eyes red from crying. A small part of Sander felt proud that he finally got a chance to take care of Robbe in anguish, smooth his hair as he cried on his shoulder, whispering words of affirmation and love in his ear, just as Robbe had done so often for him when he was depressed. He hated seeing Robbe like this, nose runny, tears tracing tracks on his cheeks; but he was happy that he got to help Robbe through it.

“Thank you,” Robbe said into Sander’s skin, lips moving against his chest.

“No need to thank me, cutie. I have you. I will always have you. And I’m sorry, too.”

“What? What do you need to be sorry for?”

“I got jealous, and angry at you... I didn’t understand why you didn’t tell that asshole to get lost, and I started thinking maybe you were into him too… And then I hurt you, Robbe, I’m sorry…”

“Shhh. It’s okay. I am sorry too. I was hoping he wouldn’t come, I was so worried… I knew you’d get upset, but I just didn’t know what to do, Sander… But I am glad it happened, because now you know, and Louise will know what to do at work.”

He kissed Sander.

Sander immediately kissed back, greedy for the contact, eager to make everything right between them, pouring all their love for one another into it.

It didn’t last them long to turn the kiss deeper, dirtier, their hands starting to wander, exploring each other. Sander felt himself getting hard against Robbe’s thigh, but he didn’t care, because the same was happening against his own thigh. Robbe moaned silently, egging Sander on, pulling him infinitesimally closer.

“Sander… Please…”

“What, cutie? What do you want? Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.”

Robbe stopped mid kiss. Sander looked up, and his breath was taken away when he saw the pure mischief dancing in Robbe’s beautiful, beautiful eyes.

“What do I want? Oh, I don’t know… Maybe I’ll just… _get some good dick out of it_ …”

Sander was dumbstruck. And then, they both burst out in laughter.

“Really?”, Sander raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “You wanna joke about that now? You don’t have to pretend, you know, we both know you came to the defense of my dick tonight, your scraped knuckles are proof.”

He kissed them softly, not-so-secretly completely enamoured by the fact that shy, soft-spoken Robbe had hit someone in his defense. Robbe laughed, loudly, brightly, merrily. He rolled on his back and pulled Sander on top of him.

“That’s right. I have the best boyfriend in the world who gives me the best dick ever. At least, didn’t you promise that just a minute ago? Anything I wanted, was it?”

And that is exactly what he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like, too!


End file.
